1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mascara applicator whose brush has adjustable length bristles.
2. The Related Art
Numerous types of mascara applicators and systems have been described in the art. Certain ones have adjustable features allowing for versatility in applying greater or lesser amounts of mascara. Adjustability also permits flexibility for interacting with various eyelash thicknesses. Moreover, a single applicator can service brush preferences of any individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,880 (Gueret et al) reports an eyelash brush which includes a bellows or longitudinally slit sleeve defining bristles and adapted to be varied in diameter by variation in length. A disadvantage with this system is the absence of fine bristles, these being replaced by supple stumps. Accurate detailed mascara application cannot be accomplished with these stumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,723 (Cole) describes a device having a twisted wire brush carried at the end of a support shaft and surrounded by a sleeve wherein the brush bristles are held in a compressed state. An opening at the end of the sleeve permits the brush to extend outside at various controlled lengths. Although there is longitudinal control, there is no radial control of the bristle length.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,666 (Vasas et al) discloses a cosmetic applicator in which the length of the brush is selectively adjustable. The device utilizes a paint brush tip whose bristles are longitudinally directed rather than extending in a radially outward direction. There is of course no radial adjustability with this mechanism and brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,520 (Brittain) illustrates a mascara applicator whose brush contains alternating rows of long and short bristles. Unfortunately, the applicator bristles cannot be adjusted in any direction.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved cosmetic applicator capable of being adjusted to retain variable quantities of cosmetic product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic applicator, for applying mascara, whose radial length can be adjusted to reflect preferences of individual users.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic applicator capable of a simple, economical adjustment whereby the radial length of bristles can be varied to conform to various length eyelashes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent by consideration of the following detailed description and drawings.